


Car accident (but not in the way you think)

by Kitten_meow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_meow/pseuds/Kitten_meow
Summary: Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon plan a camping trip but it doesn't start out perfectly. An accident (or two?) happen.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Car accident (but not in the way you think)

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* This fic contains omorashi which means it's about piss. If you're not comfortable with it or don't like it, this is your chance to leave.  
> There isn't anything sexual in this fic but there is pee. Clear? Okay, good.  
> This was lying half finished in my docs for a while so I decided to finish it and post it at 3am when I have an exam at 8.  
> The relationship between Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon isn't very clear so whether they're dating or just friends is up to your imagination.  
> Unedited so please excuse any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Hardly anyone dared to venture out into the scorching summer heat yet nothing could deter the 93 line of Monsta X from spending one of their rare free days outdoors.  
Their company had booked a private camping site for them and agreed to let it be a vacation just for them. No managers, no staff just the three members.  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this!"  
"I know! It's been forever!! For the first time in forever~"  
"Yah Minhyuk not so loud"  
Hyungwon smiled at his band mates' banter from the driver's seat. He'd been driving for a couple of hours already but somehow none of them had lost their energy from the start of the trip.  
Minhyuk was in the passenger seat and was in charge of navigation and being the DJ while Kihyun was handing out snacks and making sure none of them got dehydrated.  
"Kihyunnie please if we play 'I spy' one more time I'm going to cry" Minhyuk whined which made Hyungwon crack up. A sharp twinge from his lower stomach however, made him stop abruptly. He needed to pee.  
"Won-ah are you okay?" Kihyun asked noticing the younger's sudden quietness.  
"Mm m'fine. Just starting to get a headache I think." It wasn't a complete lie, Hyungwon was starting to feel a tiny headache nagging at his temples, it just wasn't the reason he went quiet.  
Kihyun just silently handed him another bottle of water. Hyungwon slowly drank up half the bottle before putting it in the cup holder and winced slightly as the urge to pee reminded him of its presence.  
"Minhyuk-ah, can you see if there's a rest stop coming up soon? Hyungwon tried to sound casual but now that he was aware of his need it seemed like the water he had just drunk went straight to his bladder.  
"There's a stop coming up in about 20 minutes. Why though?" Minhyuk enquired  
"It's nothing, I just kinda need to use the bathroom." He mumbled  
"Oh, but the campsite is only 45 minutes an hour away from now, can you hold it?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
Hyungwon had to go pretty badly and most definitely wasn't sure if he could hold it but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.  
Hardly 10 minutes later Hyungwon was squirming and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently his need to pee steadily increasing.  
Unfortunately for the tallest boy the song that Minhyuk just put on had sounds of water running in the intro, causing a wave of desperation to slam into him.  
"Turn it off" he hissed "Please, Min. Or at least change the song"  
"That bad huh?" The eldest commented turning the music off.  
"I'm fine. Just not the best time to be listening to water" Hyungwon answered while keeping his thighs pressed together as tightly as he could while driving.  
Another 15 minutes on the road had Hyungwon desperate enough to occasionally sneak a hand between his legs to squeeze himself. He could hardly focus on the road with his thought being 'I need to pee I need to pee' over and over again.  
"I need to pee "  
A small voice from behind him vocalising his thoughts startled the tallest into letting out a leak. He quickly managed to stop it but it had brought his need to the point where he had to keep a hand glued to his crotch to hold back the flood.  
Minhyuk whipped around as soon as he heard the small, shy voice of their usually bold and confident vocalist but hadn't turned back around yet.  
Curious as to what had Minhyuk staring, Hyungwon glanced at the rear view mirror and was shocked to see that his bandmate had crossed his legs and was bouncing them. His hands were clenched into fists and were nervously rubbing his thighs. He was clearly embarrassed about needing to use the bathroom, his cheeks dusted with pink and his eyes downcast.  
Unfortunately seeing Kihyun like that diverted Hyungwon's attention from a more pressing issue. For a second he completely forgot about his aching bladder. That proved to be a huge mistake though he realised as a long and rather strong leak escaped him with a quiet hiss. His hand shot between his legs to try to stop it but he pulled back with a squeak after feeling the warm wet patch on the front of his navy shorts.  
Minhyuk finally snapped out of his daze at the sound and could make out the wetness on the younger's crotch despite the dark coloured shorts.  
"Yah yah Wonnie! Pull over quick" Minhyuk shrieked thankful that they were driving through an area with lots of trees and bushes.  
The younger was startled by the sudden shout from beside him but goes to pull over. He can feel the wetness growing beneath him even before he's stopped the car but his muscles refuse to hold on any longer. His pee is loud as it hisses and soaks his shorts, splattering and dripping off the seat and onto the floor of the car even after he's done.  
Hyungwon is frozen in place, panting as though he'd just run a marathon. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to cry, determined not to be seen as even more of a baby after wetting his pants.  
"Won? Won look at me... It's okay, yeah? It was just an accident" Minhyuk soothes  
"Don't cry baby, it's okay. We can clean up at the campsite okay?"  
It's only then that Hyungwon feels the tears dripping down his face. He wipes them off with his sleeve and shakes his head, frustrated with himself.  
Thankfully, thanks to Minhyuk's gentle soothing, Hyungwon is quick to compose himself. He takes a deep breath and prepares to start driving again. It's only when he adjusts his mirror that he spots Kihyun rocking back and forth and biting his lip harshly to quieten his desperate moans.  
"Kihyun, go pee." He says flatly. The smaller male just shakes his head no.  
"C'mon Ki" Minhyuk tries to persuade "There's nobody else on the road, just-"  
"No! I can't! What if someone sees?" Kihyun snaps.  
Minhyuk just sighs. He's well aware if any of them were caught peeing outside it would be all over the internet by the end of the day and while he himself wouldn't really be bothered, he knows Kihyun would be mortified. Besides, their little trip was supposed to be a secret.  
Turning back to Hyungwon he nods "Let's try to get there as soon as possible"  
And without another word they're on the road again. This time, Minhyuk makes sure to keep Hyungwon occupied with conversation to keep him from overthinking and the youngest couldn't be more thankful for the distraction.  
They're soon interrupted by Kihyun's tense voice from behind them  
"How much longer?"  
"Five more minutes baby, we're almost there" Minhyuk turns around and feels his heart clench at the sight of Kihyun sniffing and shaking with desperation.  
"I leaked a bit" he confesses timidly, teary eyes meeting Minhyuk's soft ones. The oldest hums reaching back to pet the smaller boy's head and dry a stray tear from his flushed cheek, pointedly ignoring the noticeable patch of wetness on Kihyun's light coloured pants.  
Hyungwon had turned off the road and was driving down the small, uneven path towards the campsite and each bump that jostled Kihyun's overfull bladder had him moaning in pain and desperation. As if on cue Kihyun's tired muscles start to give up the second they reach.  
"I can't I can't I CAN'T- HYUNGWON"  
"We're here, we're here, just let me park"  
Minhyuk is the first to jump out of the car and help Kihyun out but he's already leaking steadily and he knows he won't make it all the way to the bathroom. He gives up on trying to unbutton his shorts and just pulls them down enough to go. He leans heavily on Minhyuk as he pees forcefully on the ground, moaning with the relief of finally emptying himself. The hissing seems to go on for ages before finally slowing down. By the time the last few drops patter on the ground he's fully slumped onto Minhyuk's shoulder all jelly legged and faint.  
"Took you long enough" Hyungwon had changed into a fresh pair of pants and was looking at the pair with a smirk  
"At least I made it" the shortest stuck his tongue out  
"You sure about that Ki?" Kihyun didn't even have to look to know the eldest was smirking.  
"Go change. Won will clean the car up and I'll set up the tent" Minhyuk kissed the younger on the temple before gently pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.  
It's late in the evening by the time they settle down in their tent, cuddled up close, the silence only broken by the sounds of them chewing the gummy worms they're feeding each other.  
"Umm... Minhyuk ah..." Hyungwon begins once Kihyun is asleep refusing to meet the older's eyes. "Can we um- forget what happened earlier?"  
"I don't know Won, Changkyunie would find it pretty funny..." Minhyuk teases making the youngest hit him weakly.  
"Relax baby, I would never. Just relax and go to sleep okay?" The reassurance is enough for Hyungwon to curl into Minhyuk and close his eyes.  
"Poor babies" Minhyuk mumbles pressing a gentle kiss on each of their heads. "I promise the next couple of days will be so much better"


End file.
